


In which Scorpius Malfoy becomes part of the family

by Ravenclaw_Scientist



Series: In which... Scorbus is cannon OR cast 1 Scorbus [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Scientist/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Scientist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion fic/Sequal to "In which Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter come out"</p><p>"Albus lay back on his bed, grinning at his boyfriends’ letter. He felt so lucky to have such a supportive, bright, beautiful boy who was his best friend to kiss and cuddle and maybe a bit more.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Potter is your boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> This story will span the last day of Hogwarts before Christmas until New Years Day. I want to explore the other Cursed Child characters a bit more but (obviously) I'm still very much focusing on Albus and Scorpius's relationship. 
> 
> I recommend you read both previous works in this series before embarking on this one!

December 21st, 8:23am, Great Hall, breakfast

 

 

Scorpius was frantically scribbling a letter to his dad.

 

_Dear Dad,_

_We’re just having our last breakfast before the holidays so I thought I’d update you before I see you at the station tomorrow at 7:30pm._

_My exams went well I think and they’ve really spurred me on to revise for my real O.W.L.s. I’m a bit concerned with how my practical Transfiguration exam went because my teapot still had a bit of fur on the handle, but Albus keeps telling me that it was just a practice and we have months to get it right. It is very stressful- you were right!_

_I’m looking forward to spending time with you over the holidays. Albus says he’s excited for the New Years Eve party- thank you so much for inviting all the Potters and Granger-Weasleys, they got their invitations last night. It means a lot to me that you guys are getting along._

_I’m all packed. Albus still has half of his winter stuff strewn across the dormitory because he’s trying to pack solely with magic we haven’t learnt how to use properly yet. Its gone past funny to be honest, I think Karl might actually do it for him later if he doesn’t sort himself out._

_We’ve been getting along with the other boys in our dorm much better and Rose is starting to warm to me now I’ve stopped trying to ask her out. Albus and I have even made friends with some of the Ravenclaws and the other day James Potter even sat with us at dinner because his girlfriend (Amelia Parkinson who’s head girl- I think you knew her mother? I recognised her surname) and Albus were having an intense conversation about healing potions. It’s crazy to have other friends. Of course nobody will replace Albus but I think we’re much happier this year._

_Anyway I mainly wanted to remind you that I’m going to need picking up at 7:30 from Kings Cross tomorrow._

_See you then!_

_Scorpius_

Scorpius passed Albus the parchment he had been writing on, “how does this sound?” He asked.

 

“Like you’re trying to get all the obvious topics of conversation out of the way before you see him so you can randomly say ‘by the way I’m dating my best mate’ and it won’t seem out of the blue.” Replied Albus, sarcastically.

 

Scorpius looked annoyed. “Well at least I’m planning on doing it right away. You don’t even have a plan.”

 

“The right moment will show up and I’ll tell my parents then.” Snapped Albus. “Lay off it.”

 

“Sorry. I know it’s scary.”

 

“No I’m not scared. I just don’t want to disappoint my dad anymore-“

 

Scorpius interrupted Albus with a soft peck on his lips. Both boys blushed furiously.

 

“Did you just kiss me in public?” Asked Albus, slightly panicked.

 

Scorpius looked up to see more sets of eyes on them than usual. They all looked away immediately when Scorpius asked, “does anyone have a problem with this?”

 

Albus shushed him. “Since when were you all brave?”

 

Scorpius smiled, “I’ll be brave for us.”

 

* * *

 

 

During dinner Scorpius received a note:

 

_Scorpius,_

_Good to hear that you are doing well. I’m looking forward to hearing whatever you’re preparing me to hear tomorrow. You’re very obvious._

_I know what time I need to pick you up tomorrow. It’s been the same for 5 years._

_I’m glad to hear the invitations arrived. Can I assume attendance on their part?_

_Regards,_

_Your father_

 

Albus leaned over and read the note. “I told you that you sounded like you’re priming him for news.” Albus filled his mouth with another potato. “Although I do admire your preparation in a way.”

 

Scorpius grimaced. “He’s going to make me do it as soon as we step through the front door, I know it.”

 

“Why are you so worried? At least your dad knows you like boys!” Said Albus in a hushed tone.

 

“Because as much as things have changed, you’re still a Potter and I don’t know if he’s ok with the gay thing. We haven’t talked about it yet.” Scorpius sighed and poked at the food on his plate.

 

“Well if nothing else let this be an opportunity to talk about the gay thing.” Albus winked and continued eating.

 

* * *

 

 

Platform 9¾ was bustling full of parents, excited to welcome their children home for the holidays. Draco Malfoy was standing behind a single trolley, The Daily Prophet held high above his face to avoid stares from other parents.

 

“Draco!” Shouted Harry, who was pushing two empty trolleys and was trailed closely by a happy looking Ginny Potter, who was pushing another.

 

Draco dropped the newspaper and smiled slightly. He and Harry had struck up quite a friendship since their son’s misbehaviour the previous year, even going for a few drinks together. “Hello, Harry.” Draco replied, walking towards him and shaking his hand and hugging Ginny. “How was your journey?”

 

“We apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and took the underground here,” Harry explained. “We didn’t fancy driving. We figured we could floo back with the kids.”

 

Draco nodded. “I’m going to have Scorpius side-along with me. Muggle transport is far too slow and I received a strange owl from him yesterday, so I want to get home quickly.”

 

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Did you?”

 

“He was very chatty. It isn’t normal. He has news to break to me.” Draco paused. “So prepare yourself too, he and Albus don’t do anything separately.”

 

Harry sighed. “I wish they would stay out of trouble-”

 

“We can’t exactly preach that.” Interrupted Draco.

 

“Oi! Potters!” Shouted Ron, skipping towards them behind Hermione, who was pushing both their children’s trolleys herself.

 

“Malfoy,” He nodded to Draco. Ron hugged his sister and grabbed Harry into a hug too.

 

Hermione did the same and sat on the foot of one of the trolleys. “He still insisted on driving.” She said. “Even though both Rose and Hugo are old enough to side-along while holding their own luggage. He’s turning into his father!”

 

“And that is wonderful!” Exclaimed Ron.

 

“Good to see you Draco.” Said Hermione, ignoring Ron. “We’ll be there for New Years Eve, thank you so much for the invitation. I haven’t had a decent excuse to get dressed up in a little while so I’m very much looking forward to it.”

 

“It won’t be anything too formal Hermione, just a simple dinner and a few casual drinks. You’re all very welcome anyway. It’s nice to have the manor full every now and again.” Draco paused. “I’m not sure Scorpius could survive two weeks without seeing Albus anyway. The constant owls over the summer were very annoying.”

 

“You don’t have to tell us!” Exclaimed Ginny. “Sometimes Albus wouldn’t have had a chance to reply before he would get another one. Who knows what they found to talk about.”

 

The 5 parents continued to chat amongst themselves for a few minutes before the scarlet Hogwarts Express slowly pulled onto the platform and parents piled towards it, looking for their children in pre-arranged compartments. Lily and Rose were first to appear from the throng, having an animated discussion about patronus charms.

 

“As long as it looks fierce, I’ll be happy with it.” Said Rose, Lily nodding in agreement.

 

Hugo was next to push his way out of the crowd, struggling to carry a heavy book bag and his cat, lovingly named diffindo. He walked up to his parents and allowed them to hug him before whacking his sister with a heavy copy of A History of Magic and shouting, “that was for the dungbombs!”

 

“That wasn’t me!” Rose replied, giggling.

 

Hugo looked perplexed. Who would prank him on the train except his sister? “Louis!” Hugo sighed. “The little sneak, I’m getting him at Christmas.”

 

“I think not!” Said Ginny, her voice slightly raised. “Not at Grandma and Grandad Weasleys.”

 

“What aren’t we meant to do?” Said James, suddenly appearing, Amelia in tow. She looked sheepish and was blushing beneath her dark skin.

 

“Louis threw dungbombs into Hugo’s compartment on the train.” Replied Lily, un-phased by the situation. “Just get even Hugo.”

 

“How is she not the Slytherin?” Rose wondered aloud, earning a wrap on the arm from Lily.

 

“Anyway.” Said James, over the commotion. “Mum, dad, this is Amelia.” James pushed his girlfriend forwards. She was still wearing her Head Girl badge over her day clothes.

 

Amelia reached out and shook both of their hands firmly. “Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you both.” She paused. “Unfortunately I can’t stay and chat, I need to ensure all the younger students leave with their parents as part of my Head Girl duties.”

 

“It’s fantastic to finally meet you,” said Ginny, obviously very excited.

 

“It really is lovely.” Grinned Harry.

 

“So you’re the girl who beat my O.W.L record?” Hermione chipped in. “Have you considered a career with the Ministry? We would love to have you.”

 

“Oh.” Amelia was surprised to suddenly be speaking to the Minister of Magic. She leant forwards and shook Hermione’s hand. “Actually I’m going to be opening an apothecary when I finish school. I’m planning to be instrumental in the modernisation of the wizarding world. I’d love to work with you on that though, if possible.”

 

Hermione nodded. “Sure, we can discuss this after your exams. I’m sure you’re very busy.”

 

Amelia nodded. “Fantastic. Ok, well I need to be off. Looking forward to your owl Rose! See you all at school!”

 

James pecked her on the cheek and she was lost in the crowd again.

 

“Very accomplished young lady you’ve got there James.” Started Ron. “I’m impressed.”

 

James grinned, blushing slightly.

 

“What owl?” Hermione asked Rose.

 

“Well,” Rose replied. “Millie thinks that I am the prefect with the most Head Girl potential in my year, so she wants me to devise a plan to introduce some sort of parents day. You know, to allow parents to meet teachers. She thinks it will be particularly useful for muggle-borns, so their parents can see where they’re living. Anyway it’s a big responsibility and I need to get a plan written by the 27th.”

 

“That’s fantastic Rosie!” Said Hermione. Ron was beaming.

 

“Where are they?” Draco said, in a low voice, checking his watch. “It doesn’t take 10 minutes to get off the train. They know we summon the luggage by magic when the crowd clears, it’s the same every year, so they can’t be getting that.”

 

“Calm down Draco they always take longer than everyone. Albus is probably cramming in some last of your sons sweets before the holidays” Said Ginny.

 

Draco sighed.

 

“Ah, there they are!” Exclaimed Harry, pointing to the crowd.

 

The boys were jogging slightly.

 

“Sorry! We were so into a game of exploding snap we didn’t realise the train had stopped until Amelia came in and kicked us off it!” Started Albus, giggling.

 

“Could’ve ended up back at Hogwarts!” Finished Scorpius.

 

“ _Accio_ luggage!” Said Draco. Thirty seconds later, all 6 of the children’s luggage fell softly onto their respective trolleys. Draco smiled smugly.

 

“Yes, very smooth Malfoy.” Said Ron sarcastically. “Come on kids! We’ve got a long roadtrip ahead of us.

 

Rose groaned but Hugo punched the air and asked if there would be snacks. With that the Granger-Weasley’s left the platform through the wall.

 

“Ready Scorpius?” Asked Draco. “We need to walk out into the ally next to the station outside to apparate.”

 

“One second please.” Scorpius said, before pulling Albus into a hug and whispering a very quiet “I’ll miss you.”

 

“I’ll miss you too,” Albus replied just as quietly.

 

Scorpius pulled away. “Ok, lets go! See you on New Years Eve everyone!”

 

* * *

 

 

Draco and Scorpius Malfoy appeared before the gates of Malfoy Manor a split second after dissapparating from beside King’s Cross station. Draco dematerialised the entrance gates with a wave of his wand and the pair stepped through, dragging luggage with them.

 

“You sound like you’ve had a fantastic term Scorpius.” Said Draco. “When do you hear about your exam results?”

 

“Really soon.” Scorpius replied. “The teachers are prioritising the N.E.W.T students papers, but we should get ours back within a week.” He paused. “It’ll be nice to be able to get them during the holidays, so I can prioritise my revision.”

 

“Of course.”

 

They entered the front door of the Manor, which opened up to a grand hall, a large Christmas tree at the centre.

 

“Wow, dad.” Said Scorpius. “That tree is brilliant.”

 

Draco smiled. “Cup of tea?”

 

Scorpius nodded and followed his father to the kitchen.

 

_It’s now or never._

Scorpius sat down at the kitchen table, ruffled his hair and began to fiddle with his sleeves.

 

“Talk to me, Scorpius.” Said Draco, in a measured voice.

 

Scorpius sighed. “Couldn’t I have a sip of tea first?”

 

Draco brought the tea set to the table and poured, adding milk to both their mugs. They both took a sip.

 

“I’m going out with Albus.” Scorpius blurted out.

 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “So a Potter is your boyfriend?”

 

“Yes.” Scorpius paused. “I wanted to talk about the whole gay thing. Because we didn’t really do that on Halloween, but I really really like Albus and I love being with him. You know, like this.”

 

“What about the gay thing did you want to talk about?” Asked Draco, slightly amused.

 

“Well have you had time to process it? Are you okay with it now?”

 

“Scorpius, I was always okay with it.” Said Draco, sincerity in his voice. “I was shocked, sure, but it was always fine.” He paused. “Why didn’t you tell me Albus was gay when you told me?”

 

“I didn’t know.” Whispered Scorpius. “Besides he isn’t gay, he’s bisexual or whatever you want to call it.” He finished, his voice clearer.

 

Draco cleared his throat. “Does he make you happy?”

 

Scorpius nodded. “Yes. I think I might even be in love with him.”

 

“Son, all I want is for you to be happy.” Draco sipped his tea. “However as your father, I’m going to have to ask you a series of questions.”

 

“Okay.” Scorpius replied slowly.

 

“How did it happen?” Draco asked.

 

“We went for a walk the day after Halloween. We had a chat and he-“ Scorpius paused. “He kissed me.”

 

Draco smiled. “And does anyone know this is going on?”

 

“Lily found out just after exams-“

 

“Wow, you kept that hidden quite a while.” Interrupted Draco. “How did she find out?”

 

Scorpius giggled. “Yeah. We did well but I was excited about exams finishing and was reckless. Anyway she, um, well, followedusintoabroomcupboard-“

 

“Seriously? A broom cupboard?”

 

“There aren’t a lot of places in Hogwarts for kissing!”

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Do you know how much of amateur you sound?”

 

“Well I am an amateur!” Said Scorpius. “Anyway Lily told all the Weasley clan and I kissed Albus in the Great Hall the other day, kinda by accident but it happened, so I’m sure the whole school knows by now. Nobody is saying anything though, which is nice.”

 

Draco nodded. “One final question then you’re free to go and unpack.”

 

Scorpius grimaced. “Can I just go now?”

 

“No way, this is my job Scorpius!” Said Draco. “You’re just kissing right?” He paused. “Nothing else? Nothing more than that?”

 

Scorpius went bright red. “We really don’t have to talk about this.”

 

“Don’t have to or you don’t want to?”

 

Scorpius shook his head. “Don’t have to.”

 

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. “Good because I’m going to have to do some reading first-“

 

“No way.” Scorpius interrupted. “Can’t you just trust that I’m going to do my reading in order to be totally safe when it becomes relevant?”

 

“Like you haven’t done the reading already, son.”

 

Scorpius went bright red and ran out of the room.

 

_Of course he’d already done the reading._


	2. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already written Albus telling his parents, in part 1, but this is what happens around that situation!
> 
> Sorry if there are typos, I'm tired but I wanted to get his up. I'll fix any tomorrow!

December 22nd, 9pm, Scorpius’s bedroom, Malfoy Manor.

 

_Dear Albus,_

_I just told dad. It was actually fine. He really doesn’t have a problem with you as I thought he might because, you know, you’re a Potter and everything!_

_He brought up sex though and I wanted the ground to swallow me up. I am not having that conversation with my dad ever ever EVER._

_We’re going to do some Christmas shopping tomorrow and dad is even thinking of venturing into the muggle world to get some gifts but I think he’ll freak out and we’ll end up in Daigon Ally- you’ve done yours via owl post haven’t you? Its very sensible, dad doesn’t trust it though. No idea what he’s buying that can’t be sent._

_Any chance I can see you before NYE? I miss you so much already I might break by then._

_Scorpius xxx_

_P.S. I wrote this last night but I figure I should wait till the morning to send it._

_xxxxxxxxx_

* * *

 

 

December 23nd, 11am, Albus’s bedroom, Potter household.

 

Albus was struggling with his forth roll of gift-wrap. So far he had wrapped small gifts for is cousins, including a large revision planner for Rose, a special paint for Lily which would turn her wand rainbow colours and make it sparkle and a multitude of Holyhead Harpies clothing for his mum from both Lily and he. He was trying to wrap the wizard baking gear for his dad but there were some difficult shapes in this particular set of items. He couldn’t wait to turn 17; wrapping had taken James 10 minutes.

 

After admitting defeat and coming to terms with his terrible wrapping, Albus wrote a gift tag and put his fathers gifts to the side. He turned to his last unwrapped gift- a pendant for Scorpius, which contained a small picture from during the Halloween party that Amelia had taken and passed onto James. Albus and Scorpius were stood next to the drinks table looking lovingly and each other and laughing at something Albus could not remember. He was very thankful that the photo had been passed along and not kept as taunting material for James. He spent the longest wrapping this, pulling ribbons around the box-shaped package and setting it to one side.

 

“Albus!” James shouted from the living room. “Letter for you.”

 

Albus hopped up and skipped downstairs, two steps at a time. James had left the letter on the counter by the comfiest sofa.

 

“Scorpius?” He asked, briefly looking up from his DADA notes.

 

Albus nodded. He noticed a letter for James sitting beside his. “Aren’t you going to open yours?”

 

“You first?” James asked sheepishly. “I assume yours is from Scorpius saying what Draco thinks of the two of you and mine is my exam results.” He paused. “We both have news and we’d both rather open them when mum and dad are out.”

 

“Fine.” Replied Albus, slipping his finger under the envelope.

 

Harry, Ginny and Lily had popped to Madam Malkins robes for all occasions to buy Lily a dress for the New Years Eve party, so the boys had been left alone.

 

Albus breathed an audible sigh of relief. “Its fine.” He sniggered. “Draco brought up sex, that must’ve been amusing.” Albus slid onto the floor beside James, passing him the letter from Hogwarts.

 

“Well have you two?” Said James.

 

Albus rolled is eyes but paused and decided to take the opportunity to talk to someone about it. “I'm actually terrified.”

 

James nodded. "It is scary. Like you have to be super vulnerable and willing to get it all wrong and laugh." He paused, thinking. "But in the end if you really like the person you'll learn what the other likes and making someone else feel really good is the best feeling in the world."

 

Albus nodded. "I'm not sure I even know what to do."

 

“There are lots of ways to have sex. For you it isn't just doing it up the arse." Albus grimaced. "I fell you, it sounds terrifying. But theres so many other ways to please each other. Anyways, if you need any help Amelia has read a lot of books on human sexuality and we know all the best Hogwarts shagging stops so grab her.” Said James, in a matter-of-fact tone.

 

“Um. Thank you?”

 

“That’s what big bothers are for!” Exclaimed James, smiling. “Aren’t you going to reply?”

 

Albus rolled his eyes again but stole a piece of parchment from his bother and used his quill:

 

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I’m so proud of you and so happy for you. I told you it would be fine! Is your dad generally ok now? With the gay thing?_

_I AM going to tell my parents today. I need to do it before tomorrow because we’re going to be surrounded by the whole crew and one of my cousins will let it slip so I have no choice. Not that I don’t want them to know. I do. I can’t wait to kiss you and hold your hand in front of everyone._  
  


_I’m going to scream how proud I am of my BOYFRIEND from the astronomy tower._

_You make me brave._

_Yours,_

_Albus. xxxxxxx_

 

“James, open yours.” Said Albus, putting down the quill and rolling his parchment. He stood, opened the window and grabbed one of their many owls, setting her off. “These aren’t even your real N.E.W.T.s.”

 

“Okay.” James ripped the envelope open and read silently.

 

_Mock N.E.W.T examinations_

_James Sirius Potter has achieved_

_Charms                                                           E_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts                        O_

_Herbology                                                       E_

_Muggle studies                                               O_

_Potions                                                           E_

_Transfiguration                                               A_

_Dear James,_

_I am very pleased with you examination results and you should be proud of all your hard work. When we last spoke on the subject you were keen to become an auror and I am sure you will receive the required grades IF you continue to study hard._

_I cannot stress how close we were to awarding you an ‘E’ in transfiguration. I would recommend focusing on your theory as this is what let you down in terms of marks- your practical magic is very good. I would also recommend coming down to the greenhouses a few times a week for some practical Herbology work as I am sure you are capable of achieving an ‘O’ in the subject and I am happy to help with the matter._

_Despite all this, please continue your revision as you have been. We are all impressed with your improved attitude and I am sure you can see that this is paying off._

_Kind Regards,_

_Professor Neville Longbottom, Head of Gryffindor House_

James passed the parchment to Albus, who was waiting patiently.

 

“James this is amazing!” Said Albus.

 

James smiled. “Yeah, I’m happy with that. I can fix transfig, I knew I blundered on that paper but I won’t let that happen come May.” He paused. “I need to write to Amelia so she can embarrass me with her many, many O’s.”

 

Just as James about to sent another owl off, with his letter complaining about how close he was to an E in transfiguration to his girlfriend, a small brown barn owl swept through the window.

 

“Oh, hello Barney,” said James to Amelia’s owl. “I suppose I’ll send this off with you.”

 

He detached the letter and read. “She’s sent me a copy too. Shit, my girlfriend is a genius.” He passed the copy down the Albus, which had a few notes scrawled on by Amelia (underlined italics).

 

_Mock N.E.W.T examinations_

_Amelia Rose Parkinson has achieved_

_Alchemy                                                          O_

_Arithmancy                                                     O_

_Charms                                                          O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts                       O (Thanks to you, babe)_

_Divination                                                      E ( I KNEW I should have dropped it)_

_Herbology                                                     O_

_Potions                                                         O_

_Study of Ancient Runes                                 O_

_Transfiguration                                             O_

 

_Dear Amelia,_

_Keep up the good work. Of course I had complete faith in you but it is always nice to see a set of results like this coming from a member of my house._

_Please don’t be too annoyed with the ‘E’ in divination. Honestly, you hardly need it for your future plans and you enjoy it, which is important for you to have._

_ (Annoyed? She has no idea! I DON’T GET E’s) _

_Make sure you take a break over the holidays._

_ (Going to spend the entire break staring into my crystal ball and trying to hold myself back from cursing it.) _

_Kind regards,_

_Professor Ruby Nevaro, Head of Ravenclaw House_

 

_ (Hello, love. I hope you’ve got what you were hoping for? I’m sat here waiting for your owl back. Can I come over sometime during the break? Just for a few hours. Otherwise I won’t take a break and sadly Prof. Ruby is right. I’d ask mum but she’s all loved up with her new boyfriend and that’s just too awkward.  _

_ Love you, _

_ Amelia. Xxxxxxxx) _

 

“Day after Christmas is going to be quiet, isn’t it Al?” Asked James, scribbling additional notes to his letter.

 

“Just us and the Granger-Weasleys and a muggle take-away so that’s your best bet.” Replied Albus.

 

“Invite Scorpius.” Said James.

 

“You haven’t even asked mum and dad if Amelia can come.” Said Albus, testing his brother.

 

“No, that’s why I’m asking her to stay over.” James rolled his eyes at his brothers’ look. “Mum and dad are cool, Albus. Just tell them. They love Scorpius!”

 

“I’m going to do it later, I swear. I want Scorpius to come over too.”

 

James wiggled his eyebrows. “ _Come_ over you say?”

 

“Just stop James.”

 

* * *

 

 

December 23nd, 3pm, Scorpius’s bedroom, Malfoy Manor.

 

_Dear Albus,_

_That means so much to me. Hearing you say all that, I want that too._

_You can do this. You are brave and brilliant._

_I miss you,_

_Scorpius. xxxx_

 

* * *

 

December 23nd, 8pm, Albus’s bedroom, Potter household.

 

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I told them. They were so chilled about it, like so unphased I was almost annoyed. They brought up sex too what do they think we’re doing in a room we share with 4 other boys?_

_Dad has invited you and your dad over for a muggle take-away and some drinks on the 26 th from 6pm- can you both make it? You’re also both free to stay over. There’s a nice guest room your dad can use that overlooks the garden. It’s not fancy but its comfortable and it would be nice to have him. You can sleep in with me, of course. I can’t wait to show you my room._

_I miss you but this way its only 3 sleeps until we see each other._

_Always,_

_Albus xxxxxxxx_

* * *

 

December 23nd, 11pm, main living room, Malfoy Manor.

_Dear Albus,_

_I’m so glad to hear it went well. I knew your parents would be perfect about the whole thing. Massive hugs and kisses from me. Like all over you. SO. MANY. KISSES._

 

_My father and I would love to attend on the 26 th. We’ll floo over at 6pm on the dot. Can’t wait to get cosy with you. Without sharing a room with 4 other boys._

_Still missing you._

_So proud of you._

_Yours,_

_Scorpius. Xxx_

* * *

 

Albus lay back on his bed, grinning at his boyfriends’ letter. He felt so lucky to have such a supportive, bright, beautiful boy who was his best friend to kiss and cuddle and maybe a bit more.

 

_Maybe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the crazy Christmas day!


	3. A very Weasley Christmas

December 25th, 7:30am, Harry and Ginny Potters bedroom

 

Lily poked her head around her mum and dads bedroom door. 

 

"Mum, dad." She whispered, checking to see if they were already awake.

 

No answer.

 

She creaked the door open and padded across the room in sock clad feet. Pulling herself up onto the bed and sliding between them she whispered, "It's Christmas Day." 

 

Ginny began to stir and a smile formed on her face.

 

"I waited until 7:30." Lily added.

 

Harry leaned over and planted a kiss on his daughter’s head, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into a hug.

 

"Merry Christmas, Lily." He whispered.

 

Ginny slowly opened her eyes. "Are you the only one up?" She asked to Lily.

 

Lily shook her head. "Al and James are making tea and will be up in a few minutes with presents!" She squealed slightly, pulling her free arm up and pushing her mums hair out of her face affectionately. "I'm so happy Al is happy again. I love you guys." 

 

Harry nodded. "Feels like old times." 

 

"Lumos." Ginny pushed the ball of light into the centre of the room, flooding it with yellow light. 

 

Albus was next to enter, holding a tray with a pot of tea and five mugs as well as a cartoon of milk and some mince pies. "I figured it's Christmas so mince pies are fine before 8am right?" He asked sheepishly. 

 

Harry snorted, sitting up. "Sure, it _is_ Christmas." 

 

James pushed through the door clumsily, precariously carrying a pile of gifts. "I think these are all of ours from each other. Move over Lily, we've all got to get in!" 

 

Ginny sat up, leaning against the headboard. "Hold on boys. Albus put the tray on the bed and let me stabilise it." She flicked her wand and the tray floated happily above the middle of the bed. "Ok then, on you come."

 

The boys slid into the duvet at the end of the bed and Lily began to pour tea. They all sipped in silence for a minute, James and Albus heading straight for a mince pie each.

 

Lily looked to her mum expectantly. “Can I open one please?”

 

Ginny rolled her eyes but passed her a gift from Harry and herself.

 

The five Potters took it in turns to open their gifts. They all had a small pile after half an hour. Albus was the last to open his (“saving the best till last!” He insisted, but really he wanted to keep eating pies for as long as possible). Albus went to shake a large box.

 

“Woah, careful Albus!” Said Harry, stopping him. “That’s a little delicate.”

 

Albus ripped open the packaging to reveal a self-stirring cauldron and several advanced potions books.

 

“Wow!” He exclaimed, grinning. “Thanks mum and dad! I can’t wait to get potioning!”

 

“You won’t be able to use it in class or exams, but it will be useful for you to use outside of class when you‘re making potions which take a long time.” Explained Ginny.

 

“This is amazing.” Replied Albus. “I’m really thinking of going into potioneering so the extra practice is going to help.” He flicked through one of the books. “These are going to be such a challenge, I can’t wait to show Scorpius.”

 

Harry, Ginny and Lily grinned.

 

“Scorpius this,” Said James. “Scorpius that. Blah, blah, blah”

 

“Oh shush,” said Lily. “You’re just as bad James!”

 

“Hey, I think it’s cute!” Defended James. “But I’m his older brother it’s my job to take the piss out of him.”

 

Albus shrugged. “I can’t argue with that.”

 

* * *

 

 

December 25th, 3pm, The Burrow

 

Mrs Weasley had really outdone herself. The front yard of the burrow had been transformed into a winter wonderland. The kitchen table had long become too small for the Weasley clan and two long tables were needed outside to squeeze everyone in. Balls of heat were circling the tables along with snowflakes, ball-balls and tinsel. There was a sea of red hair and cousins in Weasley jumpers scattered across the yard.

 

"Grandma this looks amazing!" Exclaimed Lily, stepping outside onto the lawn and brushing floo ash off her new Weasley jumper. 

 

"Thank you, Lulu!" Said Mrs Weasley who was hurrying up and down the tables, placing various plates of food along them. She handed Lily a mug full of hot butterbeer. "No eggnog for you for a few years!" 

 

"I understand, grandma! I'd much rather have this, its lovely!" Lily replied

 

James was helping himself to a large serving of eggnog in a handsome goblet. Pouring a glass for his parents, he walked over to sit next to Teddy at the far end of one of the tables.

 

"Um dad?" Asked Albus sheepishly. "May I have some eggnog?" 

 

Harry waved his hand. "Of course you can Al!" He said. "It's strong though, carful." Harry sipped and passed another glass to Ginny while Albus poured his own.

 

"Hey Albus!" Shouted Rose, who was sat opposite Teddy, Hugo to her left. "You told your parents about your hot blond?" She giggled.

 

Hermione raised her eyes, she was standing beside Harry, her arm around Ron’s waist. "Go easy on the eggnog Rose! You're an honest drunk like your father!" 

 

"Hey!" Ron tapped his wife on the stomach playfully. 

 

"It's true dad!" Rose shouted back. 

 

"You think Scorpius is hot?" Asked Albus, amused.

 

"I have _eyes_ , Al." She replied. "But he's weird and I prefer brunettes." 

 

Teddy chipped in. "Can someone please update me on this?" 

 

"I second that!" Added Angelina. 

 

"How about we tuck in and catch up?" Said Mr Weasley, coming into the yard with the last plate of food. 

 

The group rounded onto the tables and fought each other for the best seats. Lily was temporary pushed to the floor by a much larger and stronger Fred, which resulted in Fred being tripped by the youngest Potter. Lily won the best seat next to the potatoes. 

 

"Albus you don't have to tell anyone anything you aren't comfortable with." Said Rose, piling food onto her plate. 

 

"You're only saying that because you haven't told your parents, have you?" Albus gulped the rest of his eggnog, passing it to the end of the table to be topped up by Uncle Charlie. 

 

"Told us what?" Shouted Ron.

 

"Shut up, Ron!" Said Hermione.

 

Rose rolled her eyes. "Actually I don't care about me. You're the one who gets all tetchy about these things."

 

"It's true, Al." Said Roxanne, who was sat behind him on the other table.

 

"Really Albus you don't have to," added Teddy, with kindness in his eyes. He smiled to his cousin. "Sorry for asking I didn't realise it was a big deal." 

 

Albus leaned over to his older brother and whispered. "Could you just get it over for me please?" He paused and looked up at Rose. "Well for us?" 

 

James nodded and rose to stand on his chair. "Ladies and gentleman! I have a very important announcement. To nobody's surprise my little brother is very gay for his best friend, Scorpius, who is the prior mentioned hot blond." 

 

There were a few murmurs.

 

"I thought everyone knew he was gay?" Said Bill, looking confused. 

 

"I'm not gay, I'm bisexual." Replied Albus impulsively, immediately blushing.

 

"So you're going for bi?" Asked Rose. "I think I prefer queer. Keeps them guessing." She winked. 

 

"Excuse me Rosie?" Asked Hermione. "Are you up for telling us about you?" 

 

"Oh yeah, I'm queer. I exclusively snog the hottest girl in school." Rose replied, in a matter of fact tone. 

 

"Also not surprised." Said Bill.

 

Ron’s face went bright red. “I don't care that she's a girl you should not be snogging anyone!" He shouted. "You need to stop immediately-" 

 

"Silencio!" Hermione cast, immediately silencing Ron. "You're not going out with her then?" Ron tapped on her shoulder. "It's just until you cool down, love." 

 

"Well we're just being casual because it's O.W.L year but I do like her a lot. We have loads in common and she makes my library sessions _much_ more entertaining!" 

 

James smirked. "Well we've all seen that."

 

"I'd rather watch Rose and Jen snogging than Al and Scorpius gaze into each other's eyes like puppy's." Said Lily. 

 

"I disagree with that statement!" Added Hugo. 

 

"Well I am happy for you both!" Said Teddy, over the noise. 

 

"I'm not surprised either." Said Mrs Weasley. 

 

"Hermione do you think Ron has calmed down enough now?" Asked Harry.

 

"Oh let's keep it this way." Said Ginny. "I'm enjoying not hearing the sound of his voice." 

 

"As am I." Hermione replied, smiling. 

 

Ron knew he had lost so continued eating, listening to conversations about Teddy’s travels in Asia, James's exam results and Fred's acceptance into the Gryffindor quiddich team. 

 

* * *

  

December 25th, 5:45pm, The Potter house

 

Albus had never been a fan of the big Weasley Christmas gathering. He much preferred seeing his cousins individually in a setting he could actually have a conversation in, without being overheard by at least 5 other people. That's why his favourite event of the Christmas break was the 26th December, when it was just his siblings and the Granger-Weasleys and a muggle takeaway. The tradition had started when Albus was 5. The 4 adults were chatting about the differences in muggle life and Hermione mentioned the concept of a takeaway. Ron requested to immediately try it out and the tradition had stuck. 

 

Albus knew this would be the best year yet, with Scorpius in tow. He was even looking forward to having Amelia there, who had had a positive influence on his brothers’ attitude towards him. 

 

The Granger-Weasleys arrived at the Potters house by apparition at 5:45pm, slightly earlier that planned but later than Harry estimated Hermione would want to leave. 

 

They rapped on the front door and Lily ran to answer it, skipping out of the living room and knocking over James' glass of wine.

 

"Lily!" He shouted after her.

 

"For goodness sake James just scorgify it." Said Albus.

 

"It's a waste of wine!" James moaned.

 

"You got pretty drunk yesterday it's probably a good thing." Albus pointed out.

 

"And you didn't make the most of the alcohol yesterday. You want one?" Asked James.

 

"I'll wait and see what Scorpius wants to do." Replied Albus. "I don't think Draco will let him drink to be honest and I don't want to rub it in his face that my parents are more relaxed." 

 

Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo entered the room, wearing cozy, comfortable clothes. 

 

Hugo plopped down next to Albus and looked up at him. "I've been primed by my dad to tell you that Rose and Jennifer need to break up as soon as they get back to school and since you're in their year you're the best person to help with that." 

 

Albus rolled his eyes and laughed. "Uncle Ron have you met your daughter?" 

 

"What do you mean by that?" Exclaimed Rose.

 

"You don't do anything silly just because someone says to." Said Albus. "It's a good thing! And I like Jen anyway so no." 

 

There was a flash of green light and Amelia appeared in the fireplace, chocking. 

 

"Why didn't you apparate?" Ask James, standing and kissing her lightly on the lips.

 

"I was concerned the amount of defensive spells on your house would make me splinch myself." She shrugged. "I'm not exactly dressed up, the ash is fine."

 

"Alright, Rose? Al?" She asked, reaching to hug Rose. "Its nice to you see all!" She shock Ron and Hermione's hand and squeezed Lily's shoulder. 

 

"I got an amazing self stirring potion from my parents this year!" Said Albus.

 

Amelia looked genuinely excited but this. "That's amazing! Honestly I can't wait to be able to hire you, you're fantastic." 

 

Albus beamed.

 

Harry and Ginny stepped into the living room levitating several bottles of wine and glasses. Amelia jumped to great them and thank them for their hospitality. 

 

"No trouble at all!" Said Ginny. "James told us about your amazing exam results and we agree you need to take a break." 

 

"I wasn't that impressed with them." Said Amelia.

 

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What did you get?"

 

"8 O's and an E in divination.”

 

Ron gawped at her. "8? How are you even doing that?"

 

“And she’s upset about that one E!” Added James.

 

“Honestly Amelia, you can fix that before the real exams, I’m sure you’ll get perfect grades come summer.” Said Hermione.

 

“Aunt Hermione!” Exclaimed James. “Don’t encourage the perfectionism! Millie do you want to bring your stuff up to my room?”

 

Amelia nodded. “Are you sure its ok for me to stay tonight Mr and Mrs Potter?” She asked.

 

“Please! It’s Harry and Ginny, we’re not old yet!” Said Ginny. “And of course, we want you to stay. Lets drink lots of wine and get to know each other.”

 

Amelia giggled. “Ok, thank you very much.” She followed James upstairs, chatting happily to him.

 

At exactly 6pm another flash of green indicated the arrival of the Malfoys.

 

Draco stepped out of the fireplace first, clad in his regular black suit. “Good evening,” he said, shaking Harry and Ginny’s hands. “Thank you so much for the invitation, Christmas is very quiet for us.” He moved to greet Ron and Hermione.

 

Scorpius shuffled out of the fireplace and shook hands with Harry and lent in to do the same with Ginny but found himself being pulling into a hug. Scorpius yelped but settled into it a second later. “What is it with the Potters and hugging me?” He murmured. When Ginny released him he politely greeted Ron, Hermione and Hugo before moving to pat Lily on the head in greeting. “Hello Rose,” he added, “how are you?”

 

She rolled her eyes. “You don’t have to pretend to care.”

 

“I do care!”

 

“Well I’m fantastic actually.” Said Rose, smiling at him.

 

Scorpius nodded and turned sheepishly to Albus, who had stood so that they were opposite each other.

 

“Hi.” Said Albus, grinning widely.

 

“Hi.” Scorpius replied.

 

“Come upstairs? Did you bring a bag?” Albus asked.

 

Scorpius nodded and grabbed a black rucksack from beside the fireplace.

 

“We’ll be back in a few minutes!” Said Albus.

 

The boys walked up the stairs quickly, passing James and Amelia on the way, the latter hugging Scorpius.

 

Albus’s room was at the end of the hall. “Our house isn’t big and fancy but it’s home, you know?”

 

“I love it!”

 

Albus pushed his door open to reveal his pale green room, where a double bed took up most of the space. There were a few clothes strewn around and several Christmas gifts placed randomly waiting to be sorted.

 

“My parents transfigured my bed to make it a double, I was quite shocked when they suggested it to be honest.” Said Albus, looking at Scorpius shyly.

 

Scorpius grinned, stepping closer to Albus. “Your parents are amazing.” He reached out to touch his boyfriends’ cheek and pulled him into a sweet kiss. Albus reciprocated immediately, humming contently and smiling.

 

“I missed you.” Albus sighed, pulling back.

 

“Merlin, that feeling is mutual!”

 

Albus leaned in to kiss Scorpius again, tugging on his arms and pulling him gently to fall onto the bed. They boys giggled and kissed for a few more minutes before a strangled scream could be heard from Rose and she began shouting, “Albus! Scorpius! Emergency! Exam results!”

 

Scorpius’ head snapped up and he ran of of the room, leaving Albus thoroughly discombobulated. He followed Scorpius back downstairs slowly.

 

“I can’t believe they’ve sent these out the day after Christmas,” Hermione was saying to Draco, who was rubbing Scorpius’ arm carefully, as his son stared at the envelope.

 

Rose shoved Albus his envelope and said, “lets open them together, digest them and then swap, ok?”

 

The boys nodded.

 

_Rose Granger-Weasley has achieved_

_Arithmancy                                                     O_

_Charms                                                           O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts                       A_

_Herbology                                                       E_

_History of Magic                                            E_

_Potions                                                            A_

_Study of Ancient Runes                                   O_

_Transfiguration                                              O_

_Dear Rose,_

_I am, on the whole, happy with these examination results. As you can see you have excelled in what could be considered the basics- charms and transfiguration as well as your elective subjects, which should come as no surprise to you._

_I expect your herbology score will naturally progress to an O come May if you study hard in your theory. You weren’t far away from that grade._

_Your practical Defence Against the Dark Arts examination was the reason you have, perhaps, not achieved the grade you would hope. I would suggest you join the duelling club for some more practice. I know this will involve missing quidditch practice occasionally but you know that the best students do not spend their time playing quidditch and something has to give, Rose._

_We both know that potions isn’t your calling but if you practice I’m confident you can achieve higher than an A._

_Once again, these are very promising results but I hope they encourage you to really push yourself- your O.W.L results will sit with you for the rest of your life whereas a win against Slytherin probably won’t._

_Kind Regards,_

_Professor Neville Longbottom, Head of Gryffindor House_

 

 

Rose passed her letter ot her mother. “Please don’t be angry,” she said.

 

“Rose, these are fantastic and they aren’t even real!” Ron replied.

 

Hermione nodded, reading the letter. “Neville is right, you need to focus.”

 

Ron rolled his eyes. “Rosie you can only do your best-“

 

Rose interrupted. “This isn’t my best. Albus? How are yours?”

 

_Albus Severus Potter has achieved_

_Care of Magical Creatures                              E_

_Charms                                                           A_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts                       E_

_Herbology                                                       E_

_History of Magic                                            A_

_Muggle Studies                                               E_

_Potions                                                            O_

_Transfiguration                                              A_

_Dear Albus,_

_A wonderful set of results! You should be very happy with your achievements so far. I am particularly impressed with your DADA mark, which I know you were apprehensive about. I have been advised that you could seek an O in this subject with some improvement in your essay writing._

_You were very close to an O in herbology and I expect you will study hard to achieve this goal. Please be aware that you should focus on your charms and transfiguration practical examinations in order to increase your grades. These are core subjects, which you will need at N.E.W.T level to go into potionering._

_I shouldn’t really tell you this but you were top in the year in potions by quite some margin._

_Kind Regards,_

_Professor Horance Slughorn, Head of Slytherin House_

 

 

“I passed history! I actually got an A! And an E in DADA! I cannot believe this! And Slughorn says I was top in the year for potions.” Albus exclaimed.

 

“Top in the year, hey?” Harry beamed.

 

Amelia chipped in. “I knew it, you’ve got a job with me if my business doesn’t cave in by then!”

 

“Scorpius?” Asked Draco tentatively.

 

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy has achieved_

_Arithmancy                                                    O_

_Charms                                                           O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts                       E_

_Herbology                                                       E_

_History of Magic                                            E_

_Potions                                                            O_

_Study of Ancient Runes                                   O_

_Transfiguration                                              O_

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Some of the best results in the year! There isn’t a lot for e to say other than congratulations. I was so impressed to see your potions essay- your thoughts on polyjuice potion were inspired._

_Should you be dissatisfied by the E grades present, DADA is notoriously difficult to score and O in but learning something flash to show in exams usually works. Herbology and history are simply memorising facts and may naturally jump to an O in the summer._

_You’re turning out to be as bright as your father._

_Kind Regards,_

_Professor Horance Slughorn, Head of Slytherin House_

Scorpius passed Draco the letter. “What do you think?” He asked.

 

Draco’s jaw dropped. “Son-“ He cut himself off by grabbing Scorpius into a tight hug. “I’m so proud of you.”

 

Albus snatched the latter, reading quickly. “You’re crazy! I can’t believe _you_ want to go out with _me_!”

 

Scorpius pushed his father away. “Albus, you complete me. A person cannot simply be the good grades they have.”

 

Albus grinned and was overwhelmed with fondness. He reached out and kissed Scorpius square on the lips, lingering of a few seconds before snapping back into the room. They both blushed.

 

“They’re so cute.” Albus could hear Ginny whispering behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another wait for ht next chapter but hopefully its worth it!


	4. Are we friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this has taken ages, but I'm working and I'm moving and life is crazy. From the end of this month I'll be back to normal again! 
> 
> Hopefully this is satisfactory.

"THIS is a cause for celebration!" Exclaimed Harry, ruffling his son’s hair and reaching for his wand. He flicked it and the glasses filled with white wine and passed to every person in the room, a much smaller portion to Lily and Hugo. 

 

"Dad? This is alcohol." Said Scorpius. 

 

"You'll be of age in less than a year! Better get you ready for the onslaught of firewhiskey." Replied Draco. 

 

"To success!" Said Ginny, raising her glass.

 

"Success!" Everyone shouted, taking a sip of wine.

 

"No, no," said Hugo, making a disgusted face. "I do not like wine." 

 

"I'll have it!" Shouted Rose, topping her glass up.

 

"For goodness sake Rose! Stop it!" Snapper Hermione. 

 

"Oh come on," Lily giggled. "Drunk Rose is probably the funniest thing on earth." 

 

Amelia nodded. "I'm always up for drunk Rose." 

 

"So Amelia-" began Draco.

 

"Please," Amelia interrupted. "I'd much rather you all called me Millie. I use Amelia as an introduction to sound more professional but I much prefer Millie." 

 

"Then Millie," said Draco, sounding slightly irritated. "How is your mother? I regret that we lost touch." 

 

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Who's this?" 

 

"Pansy Parkinson."  Replied Amelia. "I know, I know, she was a horrible bully at school but I swear she's alright. Still going out with most of the single wizards she can find and most of the muggles but she's a pretty good mum. Well tries her best." 

 

"I must owl her." Draco thought allowed.

 

"I think she would like that." Said Amelia. "Anyway, what did everybody get for Christmas then?" 

 

* * *

 

Harry and Draco had been sent to the kitchen to take out plates and cutlery for the Indian food that Ron was picking up and set the kitchen table. Harry drained his wine glass and tapped his wand to set it to self-refill. 

 

"I'll have that too, if you don't mind." Said Draco. "I haven't had anyone to have a good drink with in years. It's probably not ideal that my son is here but I'm grateful anyway." 

 

Harry tapped his wand and Draco's glass refilled. He whipped it around again and the kitchen table began to lay itself. Draco idly waved his, filling water glasses and placing them at each place. 

 

"Draco," began Harry. "Are we friends?" 

 

"I don't think I deserve such a title. The past still happened." Replied Draco, sombrely. 

 

"I think we were the same. Both two boys forced to be something we never wanted to be. Forced enemies. Forced to fight something bigger than ourselves." Harry thought allowed. 

 

Draco nodded a reply.

 

"I think we're very similar people. I'm certainly a secondary Slytherin and I think you're a secondary Gryffindor. The situations we ended up in were exactly that- situational." Harry continued. "So I think we are friends now. I want to forgive you and forget everything." 

 

"Harry-" said Draco, carefully calculating his words. "I'm genuinely touched. And I agree with you. I never asked for any of it. I was such a scared kid, all those people he made me hurt, I still think about them. I never killed any of them and I think he knew that I wasn't really capable of that." 

 

"Of course you're not. Look at Scorpius, he's probably the nicest boy on the planet and that's thanks to you. Our kids are who we could've been." 

 

"I wish I could take it back, be braver. But I have to live with it, all the pain and the past and this disgusting mark on my arm that hasn't so much as faded. But your forgiveness would be a great help." Draco lifted his hand to Harry's, shaking it. 

 

"Nah, come here." Said Harry, pulling Draco into an awkward hug.

 

"Um thanks." 

 

* * *

 

 

The group was sat, huddled together at the cramped kitchen table. The wireless was on behind them, playing Christmas classics and they had pulled wizard crackers, placing silly paper hats on their heads. The hats were charmed to glitter and sparkle and the effect made the room look quite festive.

 

"Mum I'm out of wine!" Said James, slurring a little but looking very jolly, piling his plate with food.

 

Amelia rolled her eyes, took out her wand and muttered. " _Vinoauto_." James' glass refilled. "Now please continue to drink yourself into oblivion and shut up, James." 

 

James mimicked the spell of Amelia's glass, clapping to himself. "You too babe." 

 

"Mum-" Rose began.

 

"No way." Said Hermione. "You can drink, of course, but I want to regulate your consumption ok." 

 

Rose looked to her dad.

 

"I agree with Hermione." He said. "But seriously Rose, you're still underage. When you're 17 we'll go and get plastered at the pub together."

 

Rose shrugged. "Worth a try." 

 

"Chicken Scorpius?" Asked Albus, serving his boyfriend exactly the same as what was on his plate.

 

"Nothing spicy ok, Albus, please!" 

 

Albus rolled his eyes and sipped his third glass of wine. "Scorpius, I have plans for you tonight which don't involved you being ill." 

 

Scorpius went bright red.

 

"Excuse me?" Asked Ginny, a little high pitched.

 

"Oh gosh, no!" Said Albus, clapping his hands to his mouth. "I just meant cuddling." 

 

Lily and Hugo were in hysterics.

 

"Did you mean a special cuddle?" James wiggled his eyebrows

 

Scorpius looked mortified. Albus looked angry.

 

"James give it a rest." Said Harry.

 

"I'm sure it's nothing, is it Scorpius?" Asked Draco, sternly. 

 

"Well we are both sixteen now. I don't really know what he meant by plans but we can't even cast privacy charms outside of school so I'm not risking anything." Scorpius took a quick intake of breath. "Oh Merlin! Take this wine away from me!" 

 

Draco chuckled. "What a small reassurance." 

 

"We haven't even talked about it, nothing is going to happen." Said Albus. "Please can we drop the subject?’

 

"Oh but this is so much fun!" Teased James. 

 

"It will just happen, boys." Amelia began.

 

"Please stop." Muttered Scorpius.

 

"It's just sex, everyone needs to chill out a bit!" Said Ron.

 

"Ignore him, he's drunk." Spluttered Hermione.

 

"Anyway!" Shouted Hugo, over the noise.

 

"Let's eat!" Added Lily.

 

* * *

 

"Right hand blue!" Shouted Lily. 

 

Draco and Ron were in a very competitive battle of Twister. The rest of the group had given up on the game a long time ago, but Ron and Draco were still holding intense grudges against each other and were summoning all their strength into the game. Draco slid his arm uncomfortably to a blue dot.

 

“Struggling Malfoy?” Ron teased.

 

“Never.”

 

Rose slid off the sofa to sit next to Albus and Scorpius, who were snuggling next to the fire. She lent her head on Albus’s shoulder and smiled. “We need to end this game otherwise things will turn sour.” She whispered to them.

 

“Can we use a WWW product?” Albus asked.

 

“Darkness powder will work. No one has any balance in the dark.” Scorpius suggested.

 

Albus shook his head. “Dad will freak out if that happens in his house.”

 

“So what’s your plan then, cousin?” Asked Rose.

 

Albus screamed.

 

Draco and Ron both fell to the ground.

 

“Albus are you ok?” Shouted Harry.

 

Albus shrugged. “Sorry, I just wanted the game to end.”

 

“Take the wine away from Albus, he gets all impulsive!” Said James.

 

“Don’t scare us like that!” Added Ginny, attempting to sound stern but smiling and clutching Hermione’s arm to stifle the giggles.

 

“This isn’t over Malfoy!” Said Ron, brushing himself off and standing.

 

Draco also stood, looking Ron straight in the eye. “Look, I know our families have never seen eye to eye. I know that my family, me included, committed horrors in the war that affected your family and your wife profoundly and you also know that I regret that any of that happened. I was scared and a boy and didn’t want to die. I was doing the same thing as you- trying to survive. I’m not asking for you to forgive me, I know these wounds run deep, I have the scars to prove it too but please, for the sake of my son, don’t try to fight me every time we’re in the same room because we’re going to be seeing a lot more of each other from now on.”

 

Ron looked taken aback and paused for a moment. “Ok, Draco. I’ll try my best.”

 

They shook hands.

 

Scorpius grinned and squeezed Albus’s arm, very content.

 

“Is it hot in here?” Asked Draco, sitting down on the armchair and ruffling his son’s hair affectionately.

 

Scorpius nodded. “But it’s nice. Outside it’s freezing.”

 

“Just take your jacket off if you’re hot, its nice and cozy in here.” Said Harry, shrugging.

 

Draco gave Harry a stern look. “We both know I can’t do that.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “We all know its there, Draco. You don’t need to be ashamed of it. Especially not with me, I have a scar from him too.”

 

Lily leaned over to James. “What are they talking about?”

 

“His dark mark.” James replied just as quietly.

 

Lily made an O-shape with her mouth and spoke allowed. “I’ve never seen a dark mark before, it would be more interesting than anything.”

 

“Lily!” Ginny gasped. “I am so sorry Draco!”

 

Draco shook his head. “No, no, it’s very refreshing.”

 

“Just take off your jacket, dad.” Said Scorpius, looking up at Draco. “Harry is right, you know, you don’t have to be ashamed.

 

“From what I’ve read you were a terrible death eater anyway.” Said James.

 

Amelia slapped him on the cheek. “Do you not understand that some subject might be difficult for people to discuss?”

 

“It’s ok, you’re all right.” Draco paused. “It’s just that the only people to have seen it since the war are Astoria and Scorpius.”

 

“We aren’t judging you Draco.” Said Hermione, a kind smile on her face.

 

“Thank you, that means a lot coming from you Hermione.” Draco nodded towards her and slipped out off his jacket. Everyone ignored the snake on his forearm, etched into his skin as deeply as ever but now thankfully, definitely dead.

 

* * *

 

 

Albus and Scorpius walked into Albus's bedroom at 11:25pm, tipsy but not drunk and clutching each other’s hands. Albus slammed his door closed with his foot and pulled Scorpius towards him into a kiss. 

 

Scorpius pulled back. "Is this safe?" 

 

Albus nodded. "I got James to charm my door so you can't use _alohomora_ to open it." 

 

Scorpius pulled Albus back towards him and kissed him, stumbling backwards and falling onto the bed. Albus parted his lips and ran his tongue along Scorpius' bottom lip, deepening the kiss and pushing his boyfriend down gently, so Albus was laying almost directly above him. Scorpius put his hand under the back of Albus' t-shirt and ran his hand over his soft skin. Feeling their bare skin touch made Albus moan lightly.

 

Scorpius shushed him. 

 

"I also got James to cast _muffliato_ around the room." Albus whispered, dipping down to kiss at Scorpius' neck.

 

This time Scorpius moaned. 

 

Albus moved back to Scorpius's lips and leant more of his weight down. Scorpius sucked Albus's bottom lip and was tugging at his shirt, Albus wrapping his hands in blond hair. 

 

Scorpius pulled back by an inch. "I want to take your shirt off." 

 

Albus nodded and sat up, straddling Scorpius and peeling off this t-shirt. Before he had a chance to lean back down into the kiss, Scorpius grabbed his right shoulder and flipped them over, taking control. 

 

Albus made a noise like a growl and pulled Scorpius down to him, kissing with valour. The blond kissed along Albus's jaw, down the front of his neck and down his chest. He looked up at Albus.

 

"Please." Albus said. "It's ok if we do stuff wrong. I just want you so much right now." 

 

"Want to do what?" Asked Scorpius, his voice breathy. 

 

Albus looked down at him intensely. "I want to touch you. All over. I want to make you feel good. I want us to feel good together." 

 

"Good." Scorpius kissed a line towards Albus's nipple. "I want that too." He sucked, probably too hard but Albus didn't know any better. 

 

All the blood that had been used for thinking ran towards Albus's groin and he groaned. Loud. Scorpius must be able to feel him by now. 

 

Albus grabbed Scorpius's hair and pulled gently. Scorpius hummed and slid back up to kiss Albus.

 

"Shirt off." Albus said. His voice was husky in his boyfriends ear.

 

Scorpius pulled back just enough to struggle out of his top. He leant back into the kiss, tongues and teeth clashing. The blond shifted his body so it was directly over Albus's and flung a leg over so his was straddling him. He ground against him once, very slightly. 

 

"Fuck." Albus breathed into the kiss. 

 

The feeling of their erections pushing against each other was delicious, Scorpius moaned, allowing himself to put his full weight of Albus. 

 

Albus pulled back, pushing his head to kiss Scorpius's shoulder. "You feel amazing." He moaned out. "I am so turned on right now."

 

"I want to touch you." Scorpius whispered, barely audible.

 

Albus smiled. "Fuck yes." Albus gently pushed Scorpius up and off him and breathed out slowly. "Are you sure you want this?" 

 

Scorpius nodded. "I'm sure. Are you?" 

 

"Yes. Not sex, sex. Just experimenting." Said Albus quietly.

 

"Absolutely." 

 

In reply, Albus pressed his hand against Scorpius's abdomen and rubbed down his body, pulling his hand over his jeans and feeling the shape of him through them. Scorpius' breath hitched in the back of his throat. "Well shit." He moaned. 

 

Albus felt is mouth go dry as Scorpius began to mimic Albus's actions, turning to lie on their sides and face each other. 

 

Summoning his inner Gryffindor, Albus unbuttoned Scorpius's jeans and pulled down the zip. Scorpius dropped his arms to his sides and slide out of them. Seeing the tent in Scorpius's boxers made Albus feel almost proud. 

 

"Lie back," Albus whispered, gently pushing his boyfriend backwards. "I have no idea what I'm doing, so tell me if you don't like something." 

 

Albus shifted to sit up slightly and reached out to Scorpius's boxers, encouraging him to shimmy out of them. 

 

"Albus, this is terrifying." Scorpius whispered. 

 

In response Albus knelt up and tugged his own trousers down and giggled slightly. "I'm scared too." He paused. "But I trust you so much." 

 

Scorpius pulled Albus down to kiss him while pushing down his boxers. Albus tentatively reached down and rubbed his hand over Scorpius's prick. Scorpius gasped, one hand threading into Albus's hair, the other reaching out to grip the sheets. 

 

Albus let his hand explore, feeling the shape of him. Scorpius was slightly thinner than him but felt like he might be longer. He reached to wrap his hand around the base and tugged gently. 

 

"Shit, I need to get lube out, one second." Albus jumped off his head and rummaged in his bedside table, returning in seconds. 

 

He squeezed some of the contents of the tube onto his fingers then lent down to kiss his boyfriend again. He wrapped his hand around the base again, slowly running up to the tip and down again. Scorpius made a strangled noise and breathed out slowly. Albus pumped slowly and gently, slightly tortuously before swiping and finger over the tip and running his hand back down. The moan that escaped from Scorpius was almost too much.

 

Albus pulled back, grinning slightly. "So you like that then?" 

 

Scorpius opened his eyes, and rolled onto his side, nipping at his boyfriends neck. "You need to be naked." 

 

Albus didn't need telling twice and shimmied out of his boxers. Scorpius squirted a little lube onto his hand and reached out to touch Albus, stroking just as slowly as Albus had been. Albus' moans were getting progressively louder as Scorpius stroked his prick, trying to pay attention to what Albus liked. 

 

Albus suddenly pushed his hand away. "I don't want to get off like this." Albus shifted to lean over Scorpius, and positioned himself so that their cocks were touching. He reached up to kiss Scorpius and began to grind against him. Scorpius lifted his knees to increase the friction and moaned against the kiss. 

 

"I'm so close." Scorpius whispered. 

 

Albus nodded in reply, breathing ragged. He brought his head around to nestle in his boyfriends shoulder, feeling Scorpius grab his arse and encourage him to move faster, their movements growing in confidence. 

 

"Oh, Merlin"

 

"Push harder." 

 

"Right there, that's perfect." 

 

"Fuck." 

 

"I'm there, I'm so nearly there." 

 

On the edge of oblivion, Albus brought his head around and lent his forehead against Scorpius's, looking into his boyfriends eyes. Their breathing was rapid and short. Albus came a split second before Scorpius, spilling all over his boyfriends prick and leaking onto his stomach, collapsing down onto him, hips still moving out of rhythm. Scorpius came with a loud groan, clutching onto any part of Albus that he could reach. 

 

They slowed, kissing each other lazily, before Albus rolled off, taking Scorpius's hand and leaning close to him. 

 

"Wow." Said Albus, grinning. 

 

"Double wow." Replied Scorpius. 

 

Albus yawned. "Let's clean up so we can cuddle up in bed naked and never leave her again."

 

Scorpius nodded smiling. “I’m so glad you kissed me the day after Halloween.”

 

“Merlin, so am I.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written M/M smut in my life.. was that ok?


	5. Why are they all gay?

26th December, 11:32pm, Potter kitchen

 

Ginny looked around her with glee. “Well the kids have gone to sleep! We beat the kids! We’re up later than them.”

 

“This hasn’t happened in years, Gin.” Added Ron, sipping another glass of wine and slumping off his chair.

 

“Stop drinking Ron you’re going to hurt yourself.” Said Harry, holding out his hand to make sure his friend didn’t fall onto the floor.

 

Hermione giggled. “Oh come on, let’s get totally plastered. There are literally no consequences, Amelia sells hangover potions-“

 

“You’re going to take a non-ministry approved potion?” Asked Ron, surprised.

 

“I won’t sell the story to the press if she’ll sell me one.” Said Draco.

 

Harry shrugged. “So are we just going to sit here a drink?”

 

“Drinking game!” Shouted Ron.

 

“Oh dear me.” Hermione groaned. “ _Muffliato_! Ok, now continue to shout dear.”

 

“Drinking game, drinking game, drinking game!” Ron chanted, Harry eventually joining in, slamming their hands against the kitchen table.

 

“What in Merlins name is a drinking game?” Asked Draco.

 

“It’s a muggle thing.” Said Ginny, smiling.

 

“Yes, I got that.” Replied Draco, sarcastically, “and I’ve already been splayed out of the floor on a plastic mat tonight I may as well do another weird muggle thing.”

 

“Essentially they’re a group of games that are designed to encourage you to drink.” Harry explained.

 

“They’re great.” Added Ron, chirpily.

 

“Ok, so which one should we play?” Asked Hermione.

 

“Does anyone know anything other than never have I ever?” Said Ginny, hopefully.

 

Everyone but Draco shook their heads.

 

“I wouldn’t mind playing this with Malfoy actually, might be funny!” Said Ron.

 

“Ok, Draco. We take it in turns to say something we haven’t done and if anyone has done it, they have to drink.” Said Harry.

 

“And by drink we mean gulp a bit.” Ginny added.

 

“And any facts that aren’t juicy will incur a penalty.” Slurred Ron.

 

“No, they won’t” Said Hermione. “Don’t try to freak Draco out love, please.”

 

“Never have I ever had a threesome!” Ron shouted.

 

Nobody drank.

 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “This isn’t going to end well.”

 

“Ok my turn.” Said Hermione, “Never have I ever failed an exam.”

 

“Even I think that’s a boring one.” Draco mumbled.

 

Nevertheless Harry, Ron and Ginny drank.

 

“You never failed anything?” Ron raised an eyebrow at Draco.

 

“Of course I didn’t! My father would’ve killed me. Perhaps literally.”

 

“Alright Harry, your turn.” Said Ginny, taking control of the game.

 

“Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex.”

 

Nobody drank.

 

“Can you imagine if we asked our children that during this game?” Hermione chucked.

 

“We’d have to open another bottle of wine.” Ginny said, laughing harder. “It’s a shame. Don’t you think?”

 

Hermione nodded. “Lets do it Gin!”

 

“No!” Ron and Harry shouted simultaneously, but the two women had already run from the room, giggling.

 

“They won’t.” Said Harry. “They’re just going to stand in the hallway giggling for a few minutes then come in and tease us.”

 

“You sound very convincing, Harry.” Said Draco, confused.

 

“I hope we never know either way.” Ron breathed out, taking a sip of his drink.

 

* * *

 

 

26th December, 11:35pm, James’s bedroom

 

“Merlin who just cast _muffliato_? It always makes my ears buzz. The adults? I doubt it.” Said Amelia, stretching out onto James’s bed as he changed into his pyjamas. “You don’t think the gaybies would risk underage magic for a shag?”

 

“I already cast from this end of this floor earlier. Albus asked me to.” James smirked.

 

“You’re kidding?”

 

“Nope. I don’t think they’re actually going to do anything. I couldn’t be bothered to go into his room to cast so I did it from here.” James thought allowed.

 

“So _we_ can hear everything?” Questioned Amelia.

 

“The walls aren’t _that_ thin, Millie.” James replied. “Besides they aren’t going to do anything, it’s fine!”

 

“They aren’t an old married couple like us James, sharing bed is going to be a novelty.” Amelia gave James a stern look. “I just wish you would do things properly when others asked you to.”

 

“Like allowing my little bother to have sex?”

 

Amelia cooed. “You’re all protective. Its cute!”

 

“Shut up.” James mumbled. “Anyway my parents also can’t hear us.”

 

“No, but your oh so innocent little brother can.”

 

James shrugged. “We’ll just have to cuddle and go to sleep then.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

James switched off the light and climbed into bed, instantly becoming the big spoon. The mattress squeaked as they shifted to get comfortable.

 

“I can hear something.” Amelia whispered.

 

“I’m trying to ignore it.” James said.

 

Amelia sat up. “ _Lumos_.” A ball of bright, yellow light appeared and she pushed it into the room. “I can’t just lie hear and listen to your brother having sex with-“

 

James interrupted. “We don’t know that’s what they’re doing.”

 

“Are you kidding me? That was unmistakable!” Amelia listened again. “Gosh, they seem to know what they’re doing.”

 

James sunk his head under the duvet. “I’m horrified but also happy because I’m going to tease them all morning.”

 

Amelia giggled. “They won’t be actually having sex, if that makes you feel any better.”

 

“Funnily enough the thought of any sexual contact involving my bother and another human being isn’t particularly nice for me, Millie!” Said James, his tone hushed.

 

“Sorry, I have only child syndrome. Everyone I know is just a mate.”

 

_“I don’t want to get off like this.”_

 

James eyes popped. “Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. I never wanted to hear that.”

 

“Sounds like they have good open communication.”

 

James gave Amelia a look of disbelief.

 

“Well at least they’re nearly done then!” She continued. They were silent for a moment.

 

_“Fuck!”_

 

“I think we can be clear that they are done.” Said Amelia. “I’m half amused, half scarred.”

 

“I’ll never recover.” James grumbled.

 

“Oh poor baby. Who didn’t cast the spell properly though?” Amelia raised an eyebrow. “At least you’ve learnt from this!”

 

* * *

 

 

27th December, 12:14am, Potter kitchen

 

“I thought we were meant to be playing a drinking game!” Exclaimed Hermione.

 

Ron and Harry were arm wrestling on the kitchen table and giggling profusely, while Draco was teaching Ginny how to waltz.

 

“Give it up Hermione!” Said Ginny, grabbing her sister-in-law and pulling her up. She pushed her into Draco’s arms. “He is such a good dancer, honestly.”

 

“Its very important to be able to dance.” Said Draco, spinning Hermione around.

 

“Is Scorpius any good?” Asked Harry, giving up on his fight with Ron.

 

“I’ve tried.” Draco rolled his eyes. “I’m not sure that my son has any coordination.”

 

“He’s adorable though.” Said Hermione, smiling.

 

“I’m glad he and Albus have each other.” Added Ginny, leaning against the counter lazily.

 

“Do you think there was something in the air the year Al, Rose and Scorpius were born?” Rose asked. “Why are they all gay?”

 

“The only person out of those who is actually gay is Scorpius, right?” Hermione replied.

 

“I think its just super acceptable now.” Said Ginny.

 

“Well it is.” Added Harry.

 

“But it’s a bit random that it’s the three of them in the same year.” Ron tried to defend himself.

 

“We don’t know about Lily or Hugo.” Hermione reminded them.

 

“Who is actually straight anyway? I mean we all have moments.” Said Ginny.

 

“Did we do the right thing?” Asked Draco.

 

“How?” Said Harry.

 

“Letting them share a room.” Draco clarified.

 

Ginny nodded. “My parents were so prude about sex and I don’t know anything and I was terrified. James was totally an accident, I mean don’t get me wrong I’m glad he happened, but I want my children to be open with me. Allowing them to explore on their own terms is a part of that.”

 

Harry smiled at his wife. “We did the same with James and he’s totally open with us.”

 

“Sometimes too open.” Ginny pointed out.

 

Draco breathed out, looking up at the ceiling. “I haven’t prepared Scorpius at all. I freaked out because what do I know about sleeping with men?”

 

“I don’t think they’re going to do anything, Draco. We have their awkwardness to thank for that.” Replied Harry.

 

“They aren’t awkward around each other.” Ron added.

 

“That’s helpful Ronald, thank you!” Said Ginny. “But Scorpius is very studious, I’m sure he knows what he’s doing.”

 

“That’s what he told me when I tried to bring it up but I didn’t ask him what he knew.” Draco admitted.

 

“We just need to trust our children.” Replied Harry, calmly.

 

* * *

 

 

27th December, 9:52am, Albus’s bedroom

 

Scorpius had never imagined that he would enjoy watching another person sleep. He was always an early riser, which didn’t matter at Hogwarts as he would just get himself showered and read a little until Albus woke. However he was in Albus’s house and he felt too awkward to leave the room alone. Besides, his beautiful, sleeping boyfriend was cuddled up to him and breathing heavily.

 

Scorpius leaned in the plant a kiss of Albus’s forehead, causing Albus to stir. His lips curved into a smile. “Morning, Scorpion King.”

 

Scorpius chuckled sheepishly. “Morning.”

 

Albus opened his eyes. “Did last night really happen?”

 

“Well.” Scorpius paused. “We’re both very naked so unless we were robbed of all out clothes in the night I think we can say that, yes, it did indeed happen.”

 

Albus pulled Scorpius down towards him and kissed him deeply, sliding him around to lean over him. Albus pulled back, grinning. “Well it was hot. We should do it all the time. Everyday.”

 

“I think I could live with that.”

 

Albus checked his watch. “It’s only 10am, we can stay in bed a little longer right?” He winked.

 

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. “ _Muffliato_ would’ve worn off by now though.”

 

“So be quiet.” Albus whispered as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend again.

 

* * *

 

 

27th December, 10:23am, Potter kitchen

 

“Scorpius doesn’t sleep in this late.” Said Draco, checking his watch. He was sat at the kitchen table, already dressed in black robes, sipping coffee.

 

Rose was sat opposite him, her hair pulled into a bun, clad in fluffy pyjamas. She was scribbling her plans to give to Amelia on a roll of parchment. “Albus doesn’t wake up early.” She mumbled. “Please be quiet my head hurts.”

 

“Maybe Albus is clinging to Scorpius so much that he’s trapped.” Mused Lily, passing her mum a box of eggs.

 

“Seriously Draco, you worry too much!” Ginny added, looking suitably dishevelled and hungover.

 

Draco sighed. “What if they snuck out? I don’t trust them.”

 

“They didn’t sneak out, I just heard them talking.” James was skipping down the stairs, carrying a large bottle of shimmering green hangover potion. Ginny looked at him hopefully. “Mum you can’t just drink it, Millie needs to portion it out.”

 

“I’m coming!” Amelia shouted down the stairs, appearing a second later with an armful of vials. “These will have to do I didn’t travel with my whole potions kit.” She sat at the head of the table, using her wand to carefully fill 10 vials. “Alright, one vial each, Rose I did you one, and you should feel back to normal within minutes.”

 

Ginny, Draco, James, Amelia and Rose drank.

 

“Oh merlin that is heaven.” Ginny breathed out. “I better take these to the others,” she walked off carrying vials for Harry, Hermione and Ron.

 

“The plans are done Millie!” Rose pushed the roll of parchment towards her with a smile.

 

“Great, thanks. This should be fun to instigate in the new year. On top of all my N.E.W.T.S. But who needs to sleep?”

 

“Have a coffee.” Said Harry, walking into the kitchen. “You just cured my hangover I feel like I owe you my life.”

 

“James,” Draco began. “You say you heard Scorpius and Albus talking?”

 

James nodded. “Yeah, couldn’t hear what they were saying though.” He paused. “Why? Are you in a rush to head home? I could go and interrupt them if you like!”

 

“No, thank you, its just odd for Scorpius to sleep this late.” Draco replied.

 

“They’re probably snogging,” Lily giggled.

 

James raised an eyebrow. “They had last night for that, they’re probably having some deep conversation-“

 

“What do you mean they had last night for that?” Draco interrupted.

 

“What did you think they were going to do?” Asked James, taking a slice of toast out of the toaster and biting into it with force.

 

“James let the guests eat first!” Ginny shouted.

 

“Try not to think about your son snogging my little brother, it makes me feel a bit sick too.” James continued, ignoring his mother.

 

Ginny and Harry slowly added more and more breakfast items to the table: piles of toast, pastries and fruit, which could rival a Hogwarts breakfast.

 

Ron came speeding into the room. “Yes! Food!” He was wearing Santa Claus pyjamas.

 

“Nice clothes, Weasley.” Draco muttered under his breath.

 

Hermione followed a minute later in an ornate nightgown. She poured herself a coffee and sat down beside Amelia. “I want to talk to you, head girl. Could you come into the ministry over the next few days?”

 

“Me?” Amelia asked, looking bemused. “Yes, absolutely. I can be free whenever!”

 

“What’s this about?” Asked James.

 

“We’re in the middle of a baby boom, we’ve been discussing some changes but it would be most useful to have a student present at a meeting.” Hermione replied.

 

“Sorry it’s so late!” Scorpius was skipping down the stairs.

 

“Scorpius! You don’t go wandering around other peoples houses in your pyjamas.” Said an exasperated Draco.

 

Scorpius looked down at his simple, grey pyjama set. “Why? Everyone else is.”

 

“Scorpius is welcome to wear whatever he wants in our home.” Harry smiled. “Did you sleep well? Bed didn’t un-double itself in the middle of the night?”

 

Scorpius laughed, sitting next to Draco. “No, it was very comfortable, thank you.”

 

“Are we the last ones up?” Asked Albus, as he wandered into the room, dressed in blue, dragon pyjamas that were definitely made for children.

 

“Not by much.” Reassured Hermione.

 

“Hangover potion boys?” Amelia offered.

 

“I’m ok actually.” Replied Albus, Scorpius nodding in agreement.

 

James scoffed and whispered to Amelia. “Wore off the alcohol last night.”

 

“What, James?” Harry asked.

 

“Nothing.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter in this little companion fic. I'll be back with a more gritty plot over the coming month. Enjoy!


	6. I am proud and she would be too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to updating this, I'm sorry! Just moved and started a new job and its been crazy but here it is, the last chapter!

Albus fiddled with the collar of his new dress robes, looking into his parents’ full-length mirror. The emerald green velvet slipped through his fingers beautifully and the colour matched his eyes. He could hardly believe he was staring at himself, usually wearing jeans and hoodies, which hid his body shape. Now the jacket accented his shoulders and made them look broader and its length made his torso look longer.

 

James walked into the room and bumped him to his left. “James, ow!”

 

“You look good, little bother.” Said James, with genuine surprise. “Still a bit short but you can’t help that.” He winked.

 

Albus rolled his eyes and stepped back towards to mirror, trying to smooth his hair.

 

“Give it up, you know our hair is magically messy.” James grumbled, buttoning up his grey dress robes.

 

“Out!” Shouted Ginny, entering her room. “You both have mirrors in your rooms, you both look lovely but I have an hour to get dressed and ready.”

 

“Seriously boys we are not ready!” Exclaimed Harry, running in after her, still in his jeans. He reached behind Albus and James and began pushing them towards the door.

 

“Fine!” Said Albus, walking from the room. “I’m going to floo over now then!”

 

“Alright, Al.” Harry shouted back.

 

* * *

 

 

_[Scene from previous work in this series]_

_Scorpius was jumping up and down on his heels facing the fireplace in his bedroom. It was 6:01pm on New Years Eve and he was dressed in crisp black dress robes, waiting for his boyfriend to Floo into the manor earlier than the other guess to allow adequate ‘I’ve missed you’ time._

_A flash of green light and Albus was magically in Scorpius’ bedroom, bushing ash off his emerald green dress robes and smiling up at his boyfriend sheepishly._

_“Hello boyfriend.” Said Albus, stepping towards him._

_Scorpius replied by hugging Albus close and pressing his lips against his sweetly. “Merlin, I’ve missed you.” Scorpius kissed him again, this time more deeply, cupping Albus’ cheek._

_Scorpius pulled back. They were forehead to forehead._

_“I love you.” Albus murmured._

_Scorpius’ breath hitched. Leaning in to kiss him again, Scorpius tried to convey all his emotions, “I love you too, boyfriend.”_

_“Never leave me again, even for a day my Scorpion King.” Albus winked and the kissing resumed._

_Needless to say, they were very nearly late for dinner._

 

* * *

 

 

A little late and a little flustered, Albus and Scorpius skipped into the grand entrance of the manor and searched for their parents. The large atrium was full of mingling guests, from school children to older witches and wizards. Everyone was dressed in their finery with white lanterns floating above the crowd providing a warm glow to the room.

 

“Champagne?” A tall waiter held out a tray to Albus and Scorpius.

 

“Oh! I’ve never had champagne before!” Exclaimed Albus, taking a glass for himself and passing one to his boyfriend.

 

“To us.” They toasted and sipped cautiously.

 

“What do you think?” Scorpius asked.

 

Albus hummed and thought for a moment. “It’s a little bitter but I think I like it.”

 

The blond boy giggled. “I meant of my house.”

 

“Oh. It’s brilliant!” Replied Albus.

 

Scorpius looked relieved. “It isn’t homely like yours but I’ve grown to love it.”

 

“Look! I can see Aunt Hermione.” Said Albus, dragging Scorpius into the crowd.

 

Hermione was wearing her hair out and it formed a magnificent crown around her face. She wore an ornate gold robe, which touched the floor and generous amounts of gold jewellery. Ron had his arm around his wife protectively. His maroon robes matched hers beautifully and they looked every bit the most powerful wizarding couple of the time. They were chatting to Draco in hushed tones.

 

“I’m so glad you felt you could come Hermione. I know this can’t be easy for you.” Draco looked sincere.

 

“Thank you, Draco.” Hermione began. “I thought it might be difficult. But to be honest I have very little memory of that day. Thankfully being here isn’t bringing it back to me.”

 

“I regret it gravely.” Draco uttered, lowering his eyes.

 

“And I regret you had to go through it too.” Said Hermione, reaching a hand out to touch his shoulder.

 

“Ah! Scorpius!” Draco spotted his son being pulled towards them by Albus. “You’re late.” He raised an eyebrow but didn’t look angry.

 

“I’m sorry father.” Said Scorpius, slightly out of breath.

 

Albus hugged his aunt and uncle and shook hands with Draco. “We literally have no excuse for lateness, lost track of time I guess.”

 

Scorpius blushed bright red.

 

Albus continued. “Have you seen my parents?”

 

Ron nodded. “Rose and Hugo followed James and Lily out into the gardens.” He paused. “Brilliant bit of magic to keep it warm out there, I have to hand it to you Draco! You dad was pounced on by some adoring fans and they haven’t managed to get away since.”

 

“I’d stay away if I were you two.” Hermione added.

 

Albus shrugged. “I suppose you’re right. Can we stay with you?”

 

“Of course!” Said Draco, smiling as he noticed the two teenagers were holding hands openly. “We’ll be sitting down to dinner in 10 minutes and your parents will be at the top table with us, they shouldn’t have to deal with too many fans!”

 

“How has your holiday been Scorpius?” Enquired Hermione politely.   


“It’s been nice and relaxing generally. I’ve studied more than enough and am well on schedule. Of course I’ve been missing Albus lots but we’re back to school in three days and I can have you as much as I like.” Albus grinned at this, squeezing his boyfriends hand.

 

“You study too much though, Scorpius. I’m going to force you to take breaks when I do next term.” Albus added, mostly ignoring the fact that they were in the company of the adults.

 

A waitress tapped Draco on the shoulder. “Dinner will be served in 15 minutes if you would like to make your speech and invite the guests to be seated now would be a perfect time.” She whispered.

 

Draco nodded. “Thank you Maggie.” The woman walked away and Draco turned to Ron, Hermione, Albus and Scorpius. “Please excuse me, dinner is almost ready.”

 

* * *

 

 

The grand dinning room of the manor looked unrecognisable from the days of Voldermorts reign. The walls had been painted an off-white colour with snowflake decorations and several plush Christmas trees around the room, it looked like a winter wonderland. Orbs of golden light slowly moved around the room providing light and warmth. There were 6 large circular tables seating around 70 guests. The Potter-Granger-Weasley-Malfoy families were seated at the top of the room, nearest the entrance.

 

Draco rose from his chair and faced into the room. “ _Sonorus_ ,” he whispered, his voice instantly amplifying. “Good evening ladies and gentlemen.” He began, a hush falling over the room as all heads turned to face him. “Welcome to another annual New Years Eve party. As many of you may realise this party has at least doubled in size since last year and I hope you can all meet some new friends as well as catch up with come old faces tonight.”

 

Draco paused. “As you know I have been working to continue Astoria’s amazing efforts to bridge gaps throughout the wizarding world, breaking down pure blood ideals, fighting dark magic and supporting the integration of muggle-borns as much a possible. I feel that this year, in particular, my beautiful wife would be proud of the work that has been carried out here. Whatever you have heard of the circumstances in which I was pushed into the Potters lives I have been able to work with them and the Ministry to redeem the Malfoy name and continue to advance our world.”

 

Draco looked down to Scorpius. “This year I would also like to emphasise how proud I am of my son, Scorpius, for his bravery in both toil and his everyday life. I wish your mother could be here to find the right words but you make me so happy each and every day. I am so proud to welcome his boyfriend Albus into our little family and I am so happy that you’re happy.”

 

Albus’s breath hitched but he relaxed as Scorpius reached under the table, took his hand and whispered into his ear. “It told him that we would be ok if he outed us. I want everyone to know that our parents are ok with it.” Albus couldn’t agree more.

 

Draco raised his glass. “I wish you all the happiest of evenings and a prosperous New Year.”

 

There was a clanging of glass as people greeted fellow witches and wizards on their table and the murmurings of wishes of a happy New Year throughout the room before starters appeared on each plate in the room.

 

Harry laughed. “Hogwarts style food appearance. Well done.”

 

Scorpius rose silently and walked around the table to his father. He reached forward and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, which took Draco by surprise before he allowed himself to relax into it. “I don’t have the right words, dad.” Scorpius began, smiling and his father and then down to Albus. “But thank you. For you love, for you acceptance, for everything. I think mum would be very proud of you.” He ended in a whisper.

 

This time Draco pulled Scorpius into a hug and kissed his forehead. “I am proud and she would be too.” Draco breathed out a little shakily. “Now go and eat and enjoy having Albus here, ok?”

 

“I love him dad.”

 

Draco nodded. “I know. I can see that. Everyone can see that, you’re devoted to each other.”

 

Scorpius nodded and returned to his seat, locking his hand with Albus under the table and enjoying the fantastic meal.

 

* * *

 

 

Under the stars in the front grounds of Malfoy Manor, Albus and Scorpius were curled up under a cosy blanket, limbs tangled together, lost in eachother.

 

Albus felt a hand touch his shoulder. “It’s nearly midnight boys.” Ginny whispered. “You’ll be able to see everything from here but I don’t want you to miss it.”

 

Albus smiled and pulled his eyes away from his boyfriend. “Thanks mum.”

 

10

 

9

 

8

 

7

 

6

 

5

 

4

 

3

 

2

 

1

 

Albus and Scorpius’s faces lit up in multicolour as fireworks were set off.

 

“Happy New Year, my love.” Scorpius whispered, ignoring the fireworks and turning to face Albus.

 

“Happy New Year.” Albus cupped Scorpius’ cheek, “I love you.”

 

As they leaned in for a sweet kiss, Albus held onto the feeling. He finally felt completely happy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write more for this series, probably oneshots as I'm much busier than during summer. What do you all want to see? 
> 
> Again, much love and thank you for your patience. 
> 
> Mx

**Author's Note:**

> It might take a while for me to update this (a week or so) as I'm very busy, but comments help me write faster!


End file.
